Para Sempre Sua
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Durante o tempo que Saya dorme, Hagi vagueia pelo mundo e em uma de suas andanças ele encontra uma jovem que permeia sua lembrança. Haji&Saya
1. Chapter 3

Hagi e todos os personagens do animê/mangá Blood Plus não me pertencem, só os peguei para pura diversão.

**N/A: Segue abaixo a tradução dos nomes:**

**Rushid – conduta sensata**

**Safía – melhor amiga, pura, serena**

**Aziz – amado**

**Jamila – majestosa **

**Munira – iluminada, radiante **

**Shádya – encantamento **

**Samira – amiga**

**Naim – tranquilo, feliz**

**Jadd – avó **

**Ab – pai**

**Akh – tio**

**Umm – mãe **

**akht - irmã**

**Ayishah - Vívida, próspera, a mulher mais nova do profeta (que a paz e a benção estejam com Ele) **

**Aníssa – boa companhia**

oooOOoooOOooo

Já estava na hora dela aparecer, ele constatou ao ver os estudantes invadirem as ruas com suas roupas tão coloridas, bem diferentes dos típicos uniformes japoneses que lembravam roupas de marinheiro. Ele olhou para o céu sentindo uma saudade do _seu_ Japão, uma saudade _dela_, da_ sua_ rainha, da dona da_ sua_ vontade. Despertou da rápida viagem ao passado, passado que ele sempre carregava nas costas, no estojo; ao ouvir o baque de algo pesado bater no chão. Olhou para o lado e a encontrou, a nova amiga que todos os dias vinha vê-lo.

- Oi – ela o saudou após jogar a mochila e sentar ao lado dele – Estou cansada – falou ao encostar as costas nas pernas do homem. Ela sabia que estava sendo olhada por cima da cabeça, aquele olhar que ele sempre dispensara quando encostava nele. _Hag_i. Procurara o significado daquele nome na internet, mais especificamente no Google e achara: Reservado, Ponderado, Confiável, Perspicaz e de Espírito Analítico. E não é que era verdade? Reservado e analítico ele era com certeza, disso ela já sabia, pois era quase impossível transpor aquele silêncio e descobrir algo sobre ele. Depois de dois meses indo vê-lo tocar ela conseguiu descobrir seu nome. Via-se pelos traços do seu rosto que ele era estrangeiro e o sotaque só confirmou. Passou a sair da escola e sempre ir até Hagi para ouvir um pouco daquela música, era como uma dose diária de remédio para sua alma. Desde que sua amada_ jadd_ partira desse mundo ela passou a sentir-se muito só e a melodia suave do violoncelo de Hagi fora aos poucos abrandando a raiva feroz que adquiriu contra_ God _como os americanos falavam ou _Allah _como ela e seus familiares o chamavam. Por que ele tinha levado sua jadd? No colo de quem ela ia colocar seus cabelos negros e dormir enquanto dedos enrugados e carinhosos afagavam sua cabeça dura? Quem cantaria músicas de ninar tão lindas? Somente sua jaddSafía sabia fazer isso tão bem. Seu ab, Rushid e seu akhNaimficaram muito abalados com a morte de suaumm e todos seus familiares choraram. Sua própria umm, Shádya, lamentou pela morte da sogra e seus irmãos Jamila, Munira e Aziz ficaram inconsoláveis. Agora não tinham mais avós. Seus avós maternos já tinham morrido anos antes e seu avô paterno também. Sua família ainda permanecia grande com muitos primos, tios e tias, mas a partida de sua jadd afetara profundamente à todos.

Os Tahas faziam parte da comunidade libanesa de Deaborn, uma cidade de cem mil habitantes localizada no estado de Michigan. A família de Ayisha era uma das mais tradicionais da cidade, terra natal de Henry Ford e sede mundial da Ford Motor Company. Eles eram conhecidos e respeitados na cidade, ajudaram a construir a mesquita Centro Islâmica da América, a maior mesquita da América do Norte. Os primeiros Tahas, seus avós paternos, chegaram no meado da década de 50 e nunca mais voltaram para o Líbano, a América dera a eles uma oportunidade que a terra natal negara: enriquecer. Abriram a primeira loja com Rushid ainda pequeno e prosperaram. Aos poucos foram se integrando a nova realidade e passaram a participar da vida na cidade. Foi a vivência na comunidade que fez seu ab conhecer sua umm, Shádya ainda crianças. Cresceram juntos e se apaixonaram casando novos.

Ayisha era uma jovem de dezesseis anos, uma cidadã americana, mas criada dentro dos costumes libaneses mesmo frequentando a Fordson High School, junto com sua akht Jamila. Todo ano seus pais os levavam para o Líbano a fim de reencontrar a outra parte da família que ficara, os irmãos de seus avós e filhos; e para conservar as tradições conforme sua jadd costumava dizer. A jovem era a mais velha dos quatro filhos e estava prestes a fazer dezessete anos no fim de outubro. Sua akhtJamila tinha quinze e a outra, Munira, catorze. Seu akhAziz tinha dez anos. As melhores amigas dela eram as irmãs. Ao todo ela tinha treze primos: nove por parte de mãe e quatro por parte de pai. Toda reunião era uma festa para a família Tahas e seus parentes. Contudo, desde a morte de sua jadd, Ayisha se tornara menos alegre e até um pouco afastada de suas irmãs e primas. Por mais que soubesse que a morte era uma ponte para passar para uma outra vida e que um dia a encontraria outra vez não conseguia entender o porquê de Allah tê-la levado tão cedo.

Ir a mesquita depois da escola já não adiantava mais, Allah não a respondia. Sempre se silenciava deixando seu coração repleto de perguntas. A jovem desistira de procurá-lo e decidira andar a esmo pela cidade, sem rumo, até que um dia uma música tocou seu coração, literalmente enfeitiçou-o e ela a partir daquele instante dedicava sempre alguns minutos de sua vida diariamente a Hagi.

Hagi nunca a respondeu quando ela o cumprimentava, estava sempre tocando e toda sua atenção era para o cello. Ayisha apareceu pela primeira vez numa tarde de inverno, tão fria e morta quanto as folhas caídas no chão, seus olhos arredondados, cor de avelã, não passaram nenhuma vida. Ela ficou ali o tempo que Hagi tocou e da mesma forma que chegou, saiu sem falar nada. Voltou no outro dia e assim sucessivamente, já havia seis meses que ela o visitava diariamente e ele pode perceber que o semblante da garota era outro. Aos poucos ela começou adquirir proximidade com Hagi. Passou a cumprimentá-lo toda vez que chegava e com a convivência diária passou a conversar com ele, ou melhor, tentar. Hagi sempre se mantinha em silêncio, mas ela insistia. Agora no último dia de aula antes das férias ela estava ali sentada no chão, encostada nas pernas dele, com a cabeça quase em seu colo. Ela não pediu, mas ele também não se opôs; já se acostumara com a presença de Ayisha.

- Hagi, hoje é meu último dia de aula – ela falou enquanto verificava as pontas duplas dos fios do seu cabelo – Ab está querendo ficar duas semanas no Líbano, mas eu não quero ir – ela falou ao virar-se e olhar para cima, para as íris cor de safira - Quero ficar, não quero me afastar de você... da sua música – declarou sentindo um formigamento em suas bochechas de pele morena, morena como canela. Os olhos bem delineados naturalmente, lembravam um felino persa. As grossas sobrancelhas bem feitas e arqueadas na medida certa lhe davam um ar de mistério que se desfazia completamente quando o sorriso branco aparecia em seus lábios carnudos. Os lisos, longos e pesados cabelos negros faziam dela uma perfeita filha de libaneses. Apesar de ter sido criada dentro das tradições seu ab não exigia que usasse o 'hijab' ou véu islâmico. Somente quando ia a mesquita era obrigada a usá-lo, por isso sempre levava algum dentro da bolsa... até um certo tempo atrás. - O que você acha? - Ela perguntou ainda olhando para ele.

Ayisha sempre fazia isso, partilhava com Hagi suas incertezas esperando que ele contribuísse para suas decisões, porém a opinião dele nunca vinha.

- Vou pensar mais um pouco e depois decido – ela falou dando de ombros e voltando a se preocupar com o cabelo, desviando seus olhos dos dele.

- Ayisha – ele a chamou do alto da sua calma.

- Já vamos? - A jovem perguntou virando.

Ele meneou levemente a cabeça sinalizando que sim.

Ela levantou rapidamente limpando a parte de trás da calça e ameaçou a pegar a mochila, mas Hagi já o tinha feito. Seus corpo era magro e bem distribuído em seu 1,67m, suas aulas de handebol contribuíram para isso. Nada era exacerbado, seios, nádegas, braços e pernas eram todos proporcionais à sua estatura e idade, seus cinquenta e cinco quilos eram o suficiente para os seus dezesseis anos.

- Ai, obrigada, ela está realmente pesada hoje. Vamos aonde? Para o parque? Eu gosto muito de ir até lá, é mais fresco. Ou vamos ao campus? - Ela perguntou incessantemente.

- Vamos ao parque – ele falou calmamente.

A jovem deu pulos de alegria chamando a atenção de alguns transeuntes que passavam pela calçada.

Hagi sorriu suavemente e olhou-a de soslaio.

OooOOoooOOooo

O início da tarde estava bonito e o parque estava relativamente vazio, já que àquela hora a maioria das pessoas estava almoçando. Hagi estava sentado no banco com Ayisha ao seu lado, a cabeça dela encostada no ombro do cavaleiro.

- Hagi - ela o chamou – As músicas que você toca são tão bonitas, mas elas me dão uma sensação de tristeza, como se você sentisse... saudade de alguém – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele receosa – Você _tem_ alguém? - Indagou. Há tempos queria fazer a pergunta. Há tempos a sensação incômoda de que aquela música era para uma pessoa especial em algum lugar no mundo cutucava seu interior, mesmo com medo perguntara.

Hagi a fitou considerando o que acabara de ouvir. Desenvolvera um carinho especial pela jovem, uma amizade silenciosa, na qual ela se dava e ele retribuía com a música. Por que Ayisha insistia em vê-lo todos os dias?

- Sim – ele falou encarando-a.

Fora à segunda vez durante meses que Hagi respondera algo para Ayisha. Ela sempre perguntara e ele sempre permanecia em silêncio, levando-a a tirar suas próprias conclusões; porém dessa vez a resposta veio límpida como água corrente. Ele tinha alguém em seu coração, alguém em especial. Ayisha seguiu em frente e não desviou seus olhos dos dele quando perguntou:

- Qual é o nome dela?

Hagi respirou fundo...

- Saya – ele respondeu em um sopro triste.

O diálogo terminou por ali, Ayisha não tinha mais coragem de continuar, fora o suficiente para uma tarde. Encostou-se no banco e ficou observando a linha do horizonte, perdida nela.

- Tenho que ir – ela falou depois de digerir a verdade amarga. Pegou mochila e rumou para casa. Agora o peso em seu coração era maior do que em suas costas.

Ao chegar em casa foi para o quarto e a primeira coisa que fez foi pesquisar na internet o significado daquele nome. Seus olhos cor de avelã arregalaram-se ao ler a dolorosa verdade. O significado do nome Saya estava bem ali, na tela brilhante... para sempre minha.

Uma única lágrima percorreu as maçãs do rosto cor de canela e parou na linha delineada que separava o rosto do pescoço.

"_Ayisha!"_ sua mãe a gritou.

Ela fechou a página com um clique e levantou. Antes de abrir a porta, secou a marca da verdade.

oooOOoooOOooo

O sol nasceu forte em mais um verão no hemisfério norte, era o primeiro dia de férias de Ayisha que acordou por volta das dez horas, dormira mal durante a noite. Não conseguira se entregar completamente ao sono, o mais novo nome na sua lista passara a madrugada acordando-a através da voz sedosa de Hagi. Quando abriu os olhos deparou-se com suas irmãs Jamila e Munira dormindo na mesma cama. Todas meninas dormiam num mesmo quarto, era grande e espaçoso com um closet e um banheiro para que elas não congestionassem o do corredor, o que Aziz costumava usar. Olhou para as irmãs e esfregou os olhos espantando o sono que causava uma moleza gostosa no corpo, aquela força que a puxava de volta para cama, mas Ayisha sabia que era hora de levantar, havia tarefas para cumprir e precisava visitar Hagi à tarde. Arrastou-se para fora da cama e rumou para o banheiro, o sol brilhava forte, uma parte dele invadira pela fresta da cortina, concluiu que uma ducha fria seria excelente para começar o dia.

oooOOoooOOooo

Quando o almoço acabou Ayisha olhou para o relógio, ia dar uma hora, era por volta desse horário que ela saía da escola e ia ao encontro de Hagi para vê-lo tocar o violoncelo com tanta dedicação para... Saya. O nome reverberou em sua caixa craniana, em cada canto, ocupando todo o espaço. O prato quase escorregou de sua mão quando ela passou a esponja ensaboada.

- Ayisha, o prato! – Jamila falou ao perceber a distração da irmã. Ela e Munira trocaram um olhar que significou mais do que muitas palavras.

Após o término da louça Ayisha foi para o quarto, desistira de ver Hagi por mais que seu coração pedisse à ela que o encontrasse. '_Para quê? Para ouvir ele tocar para Saya?'_ Ela perguntou a si mesma. Não! Decididamente não!, era melhor ela ficar em casa e no quarto.

Jogou-se na cama e ficou admirando o teto, caiu no buraco que surgira dentro de si. Era tudo tão contraditório, estava tão repleta e ao mesmo tempo tão vazia, como podia ser? Fechou os olhos e engoliu a melancolia que se acumulava em sua boca como um veneno. _'Hagi_', e as íris azuis, o sorriso sempre discreto e o olhar distante açoitaram-na como um chicote. Teve medo e abriu os olhos para encontrar as duas irmãs fitando-a bem perto.

- Assim vocês me matam – ela falou sem se assustar.

- Até lá você já morreu de tristeza... – declarou Jamila.

- Ou de cárie. – Implicou Munira.

Ayisha virou os olhos e empurrou as duas para longe, levantou e foi para o banheiro. As irmãs no seu encalço. Entrou no banheiro e foi à procura da sua escova, Jamila e Munira ficaram na porta.

- O que está acontecendo? – Munira perguntou.

- Nada. – Ayisha respondeu antes de passar a pasta na escova e começar a escovar os dentes.

- Ah, mas está acontecendo sim, pois você foi dormir cedo ontem – Jamila falou desconfiada.

- Ficamos na internet até tarde e você nem se importou. E olha que nós fizemos barulho – Munira declarou.

Depois de bochechar o enxaguante e secar a boca Ayisha pronunciou:

- Vocês _não_ têm mais o que fazer? – Seu rosto mostrou que não estava com um pingo de paciência para conversar com as duas.

- Ok, ok – Jamila falou impedindo a irmã de sair do banheiro – Você não quer falar com a gente o que está rolando, mas saiba que estaremos aqui para o que você precisar. – Uma piscadela das duas irmãs confirmou o que Jamila falara.

- Obrigada meninas, eu sei que se precisar eu posso contar com vocês, mas no momento eu prefiro não falar nada. – Ela agradeceu e passou por entre as duas.

oooOOoooOOooo

Já passava das três da tarde quando Ayisha decidiu encontrar Hagi. Andou como se aquele fosse o caminho para a salvação de sua alma, como se o destino da sua vida estivesse naqueles passos. Ao chegar no local que sempre o encontrara, não havia ninguém. "_Ele se foi_!", ela gritou em silêncio para o seu coração. Estacou devido à falta de firmeza que assomara suas pernas, se desse mais um passo com certeza cairia. Apoiou-se na pilastra próxima até as forças e os movimentos voltarem. Quando seus batimentos recobraram o ritmo normal, Ayisha tomou coragem para chegar perto do local vazio que outrora fora ocupado pelo homem que tanto amava.

Hagi não estava ali, mas as moléculas que compunham seu corpo pareciam estar presente, ela passou a mão no ar e agarrou o nada, tentou capturar algum resquício dele que poderia ter ficado, porém infelizmente não restara nada de Hagi a não ser a lembrança que ela carregava em seu coração.

OooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Oie! Essa short faz parte de um projeto pessoa e solitário no qual eu me embrenhei. Coletâneas de histórias sobre a vida de Hagi enquanto Saya estava dormindo. Afinal, 30 anos é tempo à beça para não ter história. Da mesma forma que existe Saya sem Hagi, ante da chegada dele no zoo, existe Hagi sem Saya em maior proporção, of course. Mas.... E aí? Gostaram? Eu realmente gostei de Ayisha e não é porque ela foi criada por mim não, mas porque ela me dá a sensação de que irá além da sua realidade, do seu mundo, da sua cidade. A vejo quase criando asas para poder voar com Hagi, somente para estar com ele. Bem, é isso. Bijoks;* Kissus Inda*_***


	2. Chapter 2

Durante o jantar Ayisha tentou parecer o mais normal possível, participou da conversa à mesa, sorriu e brincou. Logo após a refeição a campainha tocou e a jovem correu para atender, mas ao abrir a porta não encontrou ninguém. Olhou para os lados e para rua imaginando que fora mais uma brincadeira idiota de um dos moleques do bairro. Pensou em xingar, mas lembrou-se de seus pais, contudo antes de entrar seus olhos passaram pelo assoalho e ela viu uma rosa, uma rosa de cor amarela. Amarrada à ela estava uma fita fina, parecia ser de cabelo e a cor era azul. A jovem abaixou devagar e pegou o presente que havia sido deixado em sua porta. O odor era gostoso, rememorava algo ou alguém. Ela fechou os olhos e inalou fundo aquele aroma que foi até a sua memória e trouxe à tona do mar de imagens que lá continham...

- Hagi – ela falou ao deslizar seu dedo pela fita azul, já vira um pedaço de pano daquele mesmo tipo nos cabelos do músico.

- Ayisha! - A voz de sua mãe a chamou dentro da casa.

A jovem, de pele morena cor de canela, guardou a rosa dentro do vestido. Precisava visitar alguém aquela noite.

OooOOoooOOooo

Ayisha dissera para mãe que precisava ir à casa de Aníssa e se despediu com pressa das irmãs quando passou pelas duas na rua. Geralmente no verão os jovens reuniam-se na rua à noite para jogar vôlei, fazer uma rodinha e cantarolar o último sucesso acompanhados pelo violão ou simplesmente namorar. As crianças e suas umms e jadds também ficavam na rua, as primeiras correndo de um lado para o outro e as segundas conversando sobre assuntos que iam desde o preço dos alimentos até o móvel novo que a vizinha comprara.

A jovem de AllStar vermelho, calça jeans surrada e uma blusa de manga curta rosa que estampava a cara de Bono Vox ao centro, saiu pela noite sentindo o vento quente do verão acariciar seu rosto. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam no ar misturando-se a escuridão da noite. Os passos eram ligeiros, quase corridos, queria chegar logo ao parque, ele tinha de estar ali.

Depois de algumas quadras e de algumas viradas para direita e para esquerda ela avistou o local que tanto almejara. Antes mesmo de chegar perto já tinha visto Hagi através das grades de ferro que separavam o parque da rua. Correu ao atravessar, mas parou na entrada. Hagi estava sentado em um banco próximo a um poste, bem embaixo da lâmpada, ela podia ver os mosquitos voando em volta da luz. O estojo do violoncelo ao lado dele e as safiras fitando-a. Ayisha não teve dúvida que de que aquilo significava uma despedida. Reunira toda coragem que um Tahas possuía e deu o primeiro passo para o encontro que mudaria sua vida.

OooOOoooOOooo

Hagi a viu se aproximar aos poucos. Ele ouviu a respiração dificultosa dela, o coração batendo com medo do que estava por vir, as minúsculas gotas de suor que apareceram em sua testa. Ele sentiu o receio no corpo dela quando ela sentou ao seu lado.

- Você vai hoje à noite? - Ela perguntou logo de cara, assim que sentou, sem dar tempo para outro assunto. Seus olhos buscaram o chão enquanto esperava a resposta estalando as articulações dos dedos.

- Sim. - Ele respondeu observando-a, vendo o quanto ela estava nervosa.

Ayisha engoliu com dificuldade as lágrimas que se formaram dentro dela e recostou no encosto do banco, tentando manter-se sã.

- Então é tchau. - Ela declarou da forma firme, mostrando toda força que herdara dos pais. Os dedos continuaram sofrendo com a sua frustração.

Hagi olhou das mãos para o rosto dela e encontrou um semblante transformado pela dor. Os olhos já não eram mais cor de avelã, eles estavam escuros como o interior da jovem, da cor do angústia que ela carregava.

- Você sabe o que a rosa amarela significa? - Hagi perguntou.

- Felicidade e amizade – a última palavra da declaração saiu rasgando sua garganta.

- Obrigada por escutar minha música – um agradecimento. Foi com essa frase que ele se despediu dela. Em seguida levantou e pegou o estojo e pendurou-o em seu ombro esquerdo.

Eles ficaram parados, cada um em seu silêncio. Hagi de pé, de costas para ela e Ayisha sentada, sem coragem de falar. Contudo, o sentimento inocente e recém flagelado liberou uma carga elétrica que impulsionou o corpo da jovem. O braço direito dela levantou devagar, com medo, e a ponta dos seus dedos, o fim do caminho pelo qual a energia tinha percorrido, tocaram a palma da mão direita dele que estava voltada para ela conforme a posição do braço estendido dele.

Um contato frágil, que poderia ser quebrado com a mais suave brisa da noite ou movimento de Hagi. Mas, ele não quis deixá-la de uma forma tão cruel e aceitou o toque delicado.

- É por causa dela? - Ayisha perguntou do fundo da sua dor, quando conseguiu respirar melhor.

"_John and Mary come here now!_", eles ouviram uma mãe gritar e retardar por alguns instantes o inevitável.

Hagi fechou a mão, apertando com carinho os dedos dela e falou:

- Eu nunca a esquecerei, seja feliz – a soltou ao dar o primeiro passo em direção a Saya.

Ayisha deixou o braço cair, como as lágrimas que gotejaram de seus olhos para o chão. Ela ficou ali, chorando baixinho, sozinha, sem querer chamar a atenção de ninguém. Quando soube que não o veria mais, levantou a cabeça e aproveitando o vento quente que viera consolar seu coração disse:

- Para sempre sua. - Falou segurando a mão que outrora sentira o toque dele – Para sempre sua... - Olhou para o céu e uma estrela brilhou forte, era sua jaad piscando para ela, disso tinha certeza.

OooOOoooOOOoo

Uma semana após a partida de Hagi, a família Tahas embarcou para o Líbano, onde eles passariam duas semanas. Ayisha viajou ao lado de Jamila. A cabeça encostada no ombro da irmã que acariciava seus cabelos, nos últimos dias as irmãs foram seus dois travesseiros para poder despejar sua tristeza. Ficava deitada no colo delas pensando _nele_, olhando para o nada, acreditando sempre que um dia o encontraria.

Depois dos primeiros instantes de decolagem o céu azul era sua única visão, as nuvens brancas e finas espalhadas pelo ar, angelicalmente desenhadas na imensidão. Seus olhos cor de avelã brilharam quando a imagem Hagi apareceu no céu. As lágrimas não caíram, pois dentro dela uma certeza luzira. Ela não teria dezesseis a vida toda e o Japão não seria pare sempre longe. Além do mais, duas semanas no Líbano poderiam render boas aventuras...

oooOOooOOooo

**N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Reviews ok?;***


End file.
